


Fight Back

by TatteLatte



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteLatte/pseuds/TatteLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really angsty and kind of aggressive 6x02 reaction fic. Alludes briefly to Blaineofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Back

Kurt was shocked after Blaine had stormed out of the auditorium. That wasn't the reaction he expected. Rachel had actually asked him how mad Blaine would get, and he said Blaine would just be a bit hurt. Blaine always showed exactly how he felt when someone broke his trust with those drooping eyebrows and his pouting lip. He talked about how he felt and tried to reason with you so you’d see it his way. Kurt was a bit uncomfortable with how sure he was of it, and how accustomed he was to that pained expression. He had explained to Rachel that Blaine would understand that she was doing it all for a fellow misfit. Blaine was always trying to make everyone a better version of themselves which meant he would have to accept Jane’s decision. Because it was Jane’s decision, not Rachel’s or Kurt’s.  
But Kurt had been wrong. So wrong he was stunned when Blaine yelled at him. Blaine hated yelling. Kurt could remember being wrapped up in each other on the sofa with conversation casually drifting to their future children and how they would be raised. “No yelling,” Blaine immediately said forcefully. “I don’t want my kids to be afraid of me. We talk everything out, and never, ever yell.” Then, his face had softened as he looked directly into Kurt’s eyes and simply asked, “Okay?”  
Is that what Blaine had been trying to do there? Scare them? It had been pretty effective, but pretty much only on one person. Kurt was holed up in Rachel’s office, trying to calm down before the kids saw him. Blaine would hate seeing him like this; he hated seeing people afraid, especially when they were all alone. But he had yelled. That wasn't Blaine. No.  
That wasn't his Blaine.  
That was the Blaine who finally got away from Kurt Hummel. That was Mr. Anderson, boyfriend and brother, more concerned about keeping a soloist happy than the girl who was just like Kurt had been when he first transferred to Dalton. This was a Blaine who old Blaine would have hated. Kurt wanted to be angry that his sensitive, earnest fiance was gone, replaced by someone explosive and ambitious. But who could he be angry at? Himself? Because this had to be Kurt’s doing. Kurt had broken Blaine and taken his vulnerability with him. Kurt whimpered at the thought of Blaine yelling at the Warblers, at his future children, at Kurt again.  
However, there was a small part of Kurt, in the back of his mind, that was praising Blaine. He had finally stood up for himself and God knows Kurt probably needed a good talking to. He was taking charge instead of letting Rachel walk all over his trust and feelings. This was actually good. His therapist had said he needed to be more receptive, aware of other people’s feelings. He’d be receptive as hell. He’d be so receptive that Blaine would land straight in his arms. And Kurt would talk about his feelings while Blaine would be really direct and assertive. They’d fix everything they’d messed up before. Guaranteed.  
~~~  
"Heard you got enough members to compete."  
The voice was casual, but it startled Kurt enough to nearly drop the cinnamon shaker in his coffee. A lot of it did spill into the cup anyway, making it pretty much undrinkable. God, this was why Kurt liked his drinks pre-mixed. He turned to look Blaine in the eye, glancing behind him briefly to see if he had brought a coffee date. Luckily, it seemed to be clear.  
"Uh, yeah. Just barely," he said shyly. "They’re a surprisingly talented bunch, but we’ll need a lot of work before Sectionals."  
Blaine scoffed, and Kurt startled. “Yeah, the one in less than a week? Maybe you guys should try preparing before your competitions.” Blaine picked up Kurt’s coffee and took a long sip. His eyes widened when it hit his tongue, but he didn't break. “Good luck to you guys. You’ll need it.”  
He turned to leave and had taken few steps before turning back to Kurt and saying, “You never were a very good barista. I can only hope you’re a better show choir coach.”  
Kurt smiled and responded, “No, you always were better with coffee. But good luck!” before striding past Blaine’s surprised look and out of the Lima Bean without any coffee. He needed something stronger.  
~~~  
Kurt managed to avoid this newer, more confrontational Blaine until the competition, but Blaine cornered him while he was getting waters for everyone. Kurt was ready this time, prepared to be completely genial.  
"You guys were great! I can’t believe how close that was."  
Blaine obviously found a way to be upset about it because he was glaring at Kurt. “Yeah, that was pretty unbelievable. I’m sure the Warblers could have been much better. Kind of felt like we were missing something. Or someone…” he muttered bitterly. Kurt was surprised how direct he was being.  
"Are you really still upset about Jane? I’m telling you Blaine; it really was her decision. And besides, we needed all the help we could get." He silently congratulated himself for being so logical.  
"All the help you can get?" Blaine snapped. "Kurt, you just single-handedly beat us and Vocal Adrenaline, two teams who have been preparing for this for months! You and Rachel need to get your heads out of your asses and stop playing the goddamn underdog card! You didn't need to transfer her to your school. You stole Jane because you knew she was talented. I trusted Rachel to be a mentor to her, but she just can never play fair! I expected more from you, Kurt, but I guess you've never been happy with what you have.”  
Kurt stood there, shocked, for a few seconds as Blaine seethed in front of him before answering, “Blaine, I’m sorry if we hurt your feelings, but Rachel and I were just trying to do what was best for the kids. Jane didn't feel comfor-“  
"Oh, god. Kurt Hummel caring about someone’s feelings?" Kurt could feel tears welling in his eyes even as Blaine went on, "That’s not the Kurt I know. C'mon, aren't you gonna bring up that time I cheated on you? I couldn't even last a few months after you left. Or, what about Sebastian? We all know you love bringing up Sebastian Smythe. You know I convinced him to help me propose to you? But somehow you always managed to be threatened by him."  
"Blaine, I don’t know wh— I thought we were okay. Let’s be adults about this." Kurt felt tears running down his cheeks and cursed himself for making this about him. If Blaine wanted to vent, Kurt would let him. But Blaine just kept getting angrier.  
"Dammit, Kurt! Of course we’re not okay. Jus— Just fight back!”  
Kurt realized he had been avoiding Blaine’s eyes since his eyes started watering so he looked up, shocked to see Blaine’s tear-streaked face. He lifted his hands, cupping Blaine’s jaw and wiping tears as he whispered, “I don’t want to fight anymore. Please.”  
Blaine broke, falling into Kurt’s arms as he let out a sob. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and cradled the head on his shoulder. He could barely hear the muffled voice when Blaine said, “I just want you to care.”  
And that’s when Kurt realized that neither of them really knew what they were doing or what would fix it. But somehow, this was a great start.


End file.
